


I Should Have Told You

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [14]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Based on the prompt "What does she have that I don't have?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Have Told You

Renee watches as Dean walks into the room.  She sucks in a deep breath.  Is he really here alone?  No, of course he can’t be.  She’s not dumb enough to believe that _she’s_ not here.  She wrinkles her nose at the thought.  She knows she shouldn’t be jealous.  After all, what would he ever see in her?

 

“Shut up, Renee,” she mutters.  She knows she can at least go say hi.  They are friends after all, at least at work.  They both teach the same grade, so they’re around each other often.  It didn’t take her long to actually fall for the man.  She still isn’t sure why.  He’s nothing like anyone she’s ever been with before.  Maybe that was it though.  He was different.

 

As Renee starts to walk over to him, _she_ walks in.  Renee lets out a heavy breath as the brunette hooks her arm through Dean’s.  Of course she’s here.  Why wouldn’t she be?  It’s a faculty Christmas party, which means all of the significant others are here.  And Renee is alone, just like always.  Why did she have to fall for someone who is unavailable?

 

Instead of walking over to Dean, Renee makes her way to the table with drinks.  She picks up a cup of punch before turning.  She might as well try to have some fun.  She makes her way over to where her best friend is standing with her fiancé.  Summer smiles at Renee.

 

“Hey,” the woman greets.

 

“Hi,” Renee says.  She smiles at Roman when he nods at her.

 

“You look sad,” he says.  “Shouldn’t you be celebrating?”

 

She shrugs.  “Just not in the celebrating kind of mood.”  She’s about to say something else when Dean walks over with _her_ attached to his side.  Renee wrinkles her nose as she looks away.

 

“Hey,” Dean says. 

 

Roman shakes the other man’s hand.  “About time you got here.”

 

“What can I say?  I like to make an entrance.”  He gives Summer a quick hug before looking at Renee.  “Summer, Renee, you remember Nikki.”

 

Summer looks at Nikki.  “Of course.”  She turns her attention to Renee to see the sad look on her face.  She knows how Renee feels about Dean. 

 

“Excuse me,” Renee says before walking away.

 

“Renee,” Summer calls after her.

 

Renee only stops when she gets outside into the cool air.  She leans against the building and lets out a heavy breath.  She hates that she’s letting this get to her.  She looks over when she hears the door open, not at all surprised to see Summer walking out.

 

“You okay?” Summer asks.

 

Renee shrugs.  “What does she have that I don’t?”

 

“Fake boobs.”  Summer flashes a bright smile.

 

Renee laughs a little.  “I’m serious, Summer.”

 

“I know you are.”  She leans against the building beside her.  “If you ask me, he’s not happy in that relationship.”

 

Renee lets out a heavy breath.  “I hate myself for this.  I shouldn’t be acting like this.  It’s not like I’d ever have a chance with him.  Look at me.  I’m nothing compared to her.”

 

* * *

  
  
Dean walks into the gym and looks around.  He hadn’t wanted to come to the Christmas party.  But he knew that Roman would never let him live it down if he hadn’t.  And for a while he thought that he would get away from Nikki for a couple hours.  Just like every other time, she decided at last minute that she wanted to come.

 

He immediately spots Renee and is about to go greet her when Nikki joins him at his side.  He looks at her as she slides her arm through his.  He’s trying to remember why he originally asked her to come.  It’s not like she likes anyone he works with.  She certainly doesn’t like the few that he’s closest to.

 

“It’s so dull here,” Nikki says.

 

“You didn’t have to come,” Dean responds.

 

“Neither did you.”  She rests her hand on his chest.  “We can still leave.”

 

“I want to be here.  Come on, Roman’s over here.”  He rolls his eyes when she groans.

 

“I don’t know why you’re still friends with him.”

 

As they make their way over, he now sees Renee standing with them.  They stop when they reach the other three.  “Hey,” Dean says. 

 

Roman shakes his hand.  “About time you got here.”

 

“What can I say?  I like to make an entrance.”  He gives Summer a quick hug before looking at Renee.  “Summer, Renee, you remember Nikki.”  He lets his gaze linger on Renee before finally looking back at Summer.

 

“Of course,” Summer says.

 

“Excuse me,” Renee says before walking away quickly.

 

“Renee,” Summer calls after her.

 

Dean frowns as he watches both women walk out of the gym.  “She okay?” he asks when he looks at Roman again.

 

Roman shrugs.  “She’s just going through a rough time right now,” he answers.

 

Nikki snorts.  “What does she have to deal with that makes her life so hard?” she asks.

 

“Nikki,” Dean says looking at her.

 

“What?  She’s a drama queen if you ask me.”

 

“No one is asking you,” Roman says.  “And unlike you, she has to deal with real life on a daily basis.”  He looks at Dean.  “Excuse me, I’m gonna go check on them.”

 

Dean looks at Nikki after Roman walks away.  “What is wrong with you?” he asks.  “You know nothing about Renee so don’t stand there and pretend you do.”

 

“She’s just like every other little girl, Dean.  She wants to make a big deal out of everything.”

 

He raises an eyebrow at her.  “And what do you know about any of that?  You’ve never had to deal with anything.  Mommy and Daddy always fixed it for you.”

 

* * *

  
  
Renee follows Summer and Roman back inside.  She lets out a soft breath.  “I’m going to run to the bathroom,” she says.

 

“Want me to come with?” Summer asks.

 

“No, you go back in.  I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

“Okay.” 

 

Renee is finishing up when she hears someone walk into the bathroom.  She’s about to step out when she hears Nikki’s voice.  She bites down on her bottom lip as she listens.

 

“I am so sick of his shit,” Nikki says.  “One minute he’s telling me he’d do anything for me the next he’s telling me that I don’t do anything.  I didn’t even want to be here.  But I knew that little bitch would be here.  If she really thinks that she can get her hands on my man she has another thing coming.  Renee Young.  God, I can’t stand the dumb bitch.  She’s pathetic.  Dean complains about her all the time, but he’s nice to her because she’s a coworker.  Pity nice.  Amazing right?  As if any man would be interested in a flat chested school teacher.  Not that Dean’s been good to me lately.  Lucky for me I get to see John tomorrow.  Maybe actually get a good fuck in because you know Dean can’t give that to me.”

 

Renee wipes her eyes before finally stepping out of the stall.  She can see the surprised look on Nikki’s face as she washes her hands.  “Maybe you should look to see who’s in the bathroom before talking,” Renee says.  As she makes her way out of the bathroom, more tears roll down her face.  She sees Dean leaning against the wall across from the door.

 

Dean frowns when he sees her.  “Renee, what’s wrong?” he asks.

 

“Don’t talk to me,” she says as she walks away.

 

“Don’t talk to you?  What?  What’s going on?”

 

Renee turns around just as Dean grabs her arm.  She pulls her arm away and glares up at him through her tears.  “I don’t need your pity friendship, Mr. Ambrose.”

 

“My pity friendship?  What the hell are you talking about?”

 

Renee sees Nikki step out of the bathroom.  “Go ask your girlfriend,” she says.  “I’m sure the two of you will have a great laugh at my expense.”  She backs away as Nikki approaches.  “You might want to ask her who John is too.”  With that Renee turns and walks out of the building. 

 

* * *

  
  
Dean looks at Nikki.  “What the fuck did you say to her?” he asks.

 

Nikki pouts at him.  “I didn’t say anything to her,” she answers.  She slides her arm around his waist.  “Come on, let’s…”

 

“And what about John?”  He looks down at her.  “And don’t tell me nothing.  She didn’t pull that name out of thin air.  What the hell is going on, Nikki?”

 

She turns toward him and moves in to kiss him, but he turns his head so she only gets his cheek.  “Are you really going to ask me all this now?”

 

“Yes.  There’s only one John I can think of.”  He watches as she finally meets his gaze.  “You sleeping with him?”

 

“And what if I am?”

 

He snorts and pushes her back gently.  “Wrong answer.  Hope it was all worth it.  Might want to call him for a ride home.  No, let me say that again.  Might want to call him for a ride to his place.”  He shakes his head.

 

Dean rings Renee’s doorbell before taking a step back and shoving his hands in his pockets.  He just hopes that she’ll let him in.  Or at least let him talk to her; apologize to her for whatever Nikki had said.  When the door opens, Dean is surprised to find Renee there with tears still in her eyes.

 

“Oh God,” Renee says.  “Come over to make it even worse?”

 

“No,” Dean answers.  He lets out a soft breath.  “Renee…”

 

“Then what do you want?  To rub it in that I will never be pretty enough or have big enough boobs for any man?  Or are you trying to find something else you can go to Nikki and complain about?”

 

“I don’t complain about you to Nikki.  I don’t complain about you at all.”  He watches Renee carefully.  “Look, I don’t know what Nikki said to you, but I’m friends with you because I want to be.  We have a lot of things in common and I like talking to you.  If I didn’t want to be friends with you, I wouldn’t be.  Can I come in?  Please?”

 

Renee wipes her eyes.  “Fine.”  She turns and walks away leaving Dean to follow.

 

He closes the door behind him and follows her into the living room.  “Talk to me, Renee.  What did she say to you?”

 

She turns and looks at Dean.  “Nothing.  She never said anything to me.  She was on the phone.”

 

He frowns.  “Okay.  And she said what?”

 

“What does it matter?”

 

“Because you’re obviously hurting.”

 

Renee shrugs.  “The only reason she went tonight was to keep you away from me.  Of course the only reason you talk to me is because you feel sorry for me.  And look at me.  Why would anyone like me?  I’m simply a flat chested school teacher.”

 

“Is that what she said?”  When Renee nods, he lets out a heavy breath.  “You know that’s not true, Renee.  You are so much more…”

 

“I don’t need your pity.”

 

“It’s not pity.  Damn it, what do I have to do to make you see that?”

 

“Why her?”  Renee stares at him.  “What does she have that I don’t?”

 

Dean rubs the back of his neck.  “Nothing.”  He shrugs.  “Renee, you are an amazing woman.  I don’t know what I have to do to make you see that.”

 

“Right, I can see how amazing people think I am.”  She turns away.

 

“Nikki is nothing compared to you.”  He shoves his hands into his pockets.  “I wish I could say something to make you see what I see.”

 

“You should go.  Nikki’s probably waiting for you.”

 

“I’m going home to an empty house.  I told her to go leave.”  He watches as she turns back toward him.  “This isn’t the first time I’ve heard about John.  I thought something was different this time though.  Not that I looked at that relationship as a forever kinda thing.”

 

“You didn’t?”

 

“No.  I want someone that I can simply come home to and chill at home.  I want something who’s willing to try something new, something different.  That’s not Nikki.  If it’s not what Nikki wants to do, then it doesn’t happen.  I just…”  He shrugs.  “I’m human, Renee.  And to make it worse, I’m a man.”

 

Renee raises an eyebrow.  “Meaning she was good in bed.”

 

He nods slowly.  “But I’m looking for something more.”  He steps closer to Renee hoping that she doesn’t move away.

 

“Something more?”

 

“Yes.”  He licks his lips as he reaches forward and takes her hands.  “You have everything I could ask for and so much more.”

 

“Dean…”

 

“No, don’t tell me I don’t know what I’m talking about.  We’ve been working together for four years and friends for most of that time.  You know me.  I know you.  I have wanted you for so long.  I just didn’t know how to say anything.  You’re too good for me.”

 

“That’s not true.”

 

“No?”

 

“All you ever had to do was show you were interested.  But…”  She looks down at their intertwined hands.  “Look at me, Dean.”

 

“I am.  Is this about the flat chested comment she made?”  He sighs when Renee nods slowly.  “She’s ridiculous.  Because from where I’m standing you are definitely not flat chested.”  He lets his gaze fall to her chest.  “Definitely not.  Besides, I’m a man who likes the natural look and feel.”  He licks his lips as he meets her gaze once again.

 

Renee chews on her bottom lip.  “So you were interested?”

 

Dean nods slowly.  “I still am.  I’m sorry I never told you.”  He rests his forehead on hers.  He’d give anything to kiss her right now, but he wants to make sure it’s what she wants.

 

She pulls her hands free and rests them on the sides of his neck.  “I wanted to, but then you were with her.”

 

“I’m not anymore.”

 

Renee curls her fingers along his neck as she closes the distance and kisses him.  Dean is slightly shocked by the kiss from her but doesn’t hesitate to let it continue.  He slides his hands down her sides to her hips and hold her close.  She pulls back only when she needs to breathe and looks up at him.

 

“I should have told you a long time ago,” Dean says softly.

 

**The End**


End file.
